Workflow management systems are designed to automate business processes by coordinating and controlling the flow of work and information between participants. Workflow management systems automate entire work processes, rather than isolated tasks. Mainframe workflow management systems automate mainframe-based workflows. Successful workflow management systems result in significant cycle time reductions, cost reductions, improved accuracy, greater control, and greater worker satisfaction. However, existing mainframe workflow management systems are unsuccessful. The most important reasons for failure include complex and poor change management, dependence on manual intervention, inconsistent results. Legacy processes are complex, manual, and not conducive to being used by other than the most experienced technical staff, without assistance. Further, it can get too cumbersome to account for and visually represent several routing iterations, status changes, and the effects of external events or operations.
Furthermore, the prior workflow management systems do not provide mechanisms to ensure that work assignments are concluded without falling through the cracks. Another disadvantage with prior art systems is that users who design the workflow are not enabled to iteratively refine the process until an optimal workflow is achieved. Typically, a workflow has to be worked out at the outset and provided to the workflow management system. To this end, it is very difficult, if not impossible, to detect errors in the workflow rules defined by such systems.
Thus, there is a need for a mainframe workflow management system and method that enables users to efficiently and easily develop and execute existing and complex repeatable mainframe workflows that can be iteratively refined and revised. There is a further need for a mainframe workflow management system and method that enables users to efficiently import and execute previously saved workflows. A system and method is needed that would help avoid the inconsistent results inherent with processes containing many manual steps or points of human intervention.